


About that Tik Tok

by lifelivinskam



Category: SKAM France
Genre: Flirting, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Tik Tok, cocky eliott, insecure lucas, lucas being awkward, they cute though, they fancy each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelivinskam/pseuds/lifelivinskam
Summary: Lucas is tik tok famous and has a crush on Eliott. Eliott watches him make a tik tok and says it was great, but Lucas doesn’t believe him. Who was right?
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Took me a while, but I wrote a one shot. Not gonna lie, this was not my first tik tok idea, but it was the better one of the two. Enjoy!

Lucas was in the park with Basile, busy learning the ‘savage’ tik tok dance for their next post. They had both recently gotten into tik tok and had become popular on the app from posting short, random, funny videos and also by them attempting to dance. It had gotten to the point that, whenever they went outside in Paris, there was usually one or two people who had recognised them.

It was weird but also so fun at the same time.

They knew that their lives wouldn’t be the same after their ‘fame’, if that’s what it’s called, even though Lucas doesn’t see it as such. (Basile, on the other hand, definitely sees it as that and feels like a celebrity.) It definitely comes with its up and downs, but the two of them love it.

Even Yann and Arthur did. They occasionally joined in with some tik tok’s, joining in with dances or being in the background of random videos or even narrating some videos, like the time Basile climbed up a tree to seem macho, but got scared and had to have Lucas _and_ Yann help him down. However, the two of them weren’t as into tik tok as Lucas and Basile were.

It all had started one day at the end of December when Basile came over to the flat share and excitedly told the boys about the app. None of them were interested in the slightest, but Lucas got intrigued the day after and downloaded the app, immediately becoming obsessed. The next day him and Basile made their joint account and the rest was history.

Their first viral video was in mid-January. It wasn’t anything exciting: only Basile going around school trying to high five or hug anyone who was in a close perimeter to him. But the video had gained thousands of views over night, with thousands of likes, and their follower count was beginning to grow. From there, it continued gradually.

They had successfully kept up with the tik tok’s, making sure to post as often as possible. It was fairly easy to considering they went to school together and were together quite a lot outside of school as well. 

Which brings them to where they were currently. In the park, learning a new tik tok dance trend.

Out of all of the ones they had attempted, this was definitely the hardest one yet. Neither of them could ‘throw it back’. They definitely looked like complete idiots, standing in the park attempting to.

“I’d say, let’s just go for it.” Basile eventually spoke, stopping dancing and picking up the phone discarded on the floor.

“But we don’t know it yet.” Lucas responded, watching as Basile tried to find somewhere to prop the phone up.

“It’ll be fine. Trust me.”

Lucas sighed, rolling his eyes. “If we do it once and I hate it, I’m missing out that move altogether.”

Basile walked back over to where Lucas was stood, after successfully finding a place to prop the phone up. “Fair enough. But you won’t hate it.”

Lucas rolled his eyes again, waiting for the timer to tick down and for the music to begin to play. Only something, or more likely _someone_ caught his eye, almost making him miss the beginning of the dance.

The two of them got through the dance the first time, both laughing their asses off when it came to ‘throwing it back’. Basile ran up to the phone as soon as they had finished to go watch it back. Lucas stayed where he was, looking around for the certain someone who caught his eye right before the song began.  
Only...

“You looked incredible doing that.” A voice spoke directly into his ear.

Lucas jumped, turning to look at who it was, seeing the one person he was looking for. 

Eliott Demaury.

Lucas’s crush.

He had had a crush on him for a whole year now. Ever since he saw him walking around school one day, and then accidentally bumping into him in the corridor, he has only ever had eyes for him. It seems like the two of them only ever bump into each other when Lucas is doing something embarrassing or unattractive.

Lucas does not think Eliott would ever see him the same way Lucas saw him. Even after they started talking loads on Instagram, which then lead to them messaging each other, then FaceTiming each other... He just can’t get his hopes up. Especially when he says things like that. 

Lucas turned to face him, shrugging. “I doubt that. I can’t do the dance.”

Eliott smirked, placing his hands in his pockets, having to look down at Lucas from how close he was standing. “I beg to differ.”

“Lucas!” Basile shouted, making Lucas turn his head to look at him. “This is _the one_! Seriously! I’m posting it.”

“You’re not even gonna let me see it?” Lucas shouted back, holding back from rolling his eyes yet again.

“Nope.” Basile shook his head, his eyes focused on the phone screen in his hands, ignoring everything and everyone around him.

“Great.” Lucas mumbled, turning his head back to face Eliott.

“You can trust me.” Eliott spoke, placing his hand under Lucas’s chin to tip his head back up to look at him. “You looked incredible. People are gonna love it.”

“You think very highly of that. I don’t believe you.” Lucas crossed his arms in front of him.

Eliott smirked yet again. “Guess I’m gonna have to prove you wrong.” He cocked his eyebrows up quickly, looking smug as fuck, and also making Lucas almost melt into a puddle on the floor then and there.

“Well, we’ll see. Cause I don’t think you’re right.”

Eliott cocked his head to the side, an adorable move that he does quite regularly. “Okay.” And with that, Eliott walked past Lucas, stopping only to whisper in his ear, “You look beautiful today.” before continuing on his way, leaving Lucas standing there, frozen.

He definitely needed to get his ears checked. Eliott would have never said that to him, of all people.

“Lucas, look!” Basile shouted, coming back over to Lucas, holding his phone out to him. “We’re already a hit!”

Lucas couldn’t help but shake his head as he looked down and saw that they already had over a thousand views and over a thousand likes on their newest tik tok.

Eliott was right. And he definitely was not going to forget about it.

And he didn’t, as he messaged Lucas later that day, just as Lucas had finished plating himself up some pasta.

_Turns out I was right about that tik tok 😉_

_Feel like I deserve some kind of reward for it_

Lucas smiled, rolling his eyes as he picked up his phone and replied.

_How about a bar of chocolate? Good enough reward?_

Lucas picked up his bowl of pasta, heading towards his room, waiting for Eliott’s response. He didn’t lock his phone or go off the chat, wanting to see what cocky response he was going to reply with.

Just as Lucas was about to take his first bite of pasta, a new message had come through.

_How about a date sometime? Just you and me? I know somewhere nice I think you’ll love ☺️_

Lucas almost choked on air and was internally grateful he hadn’t taken a bite of his pasta yet. 

He must be seeing things. Just like he must be hearing things. Eliott would never be interested in him. Things like this don’t happen to Lucas.

Unless... he was actually lucky for once? 

Lucas took a deep breath in, finally taking a bite of his pasta, before having the courage to type a response, hoping and praying Eliott would not say that it was a joke.

_Uhh, yeah sure. Sounds nice ☺️_

Lucas’s heart was beating rapidly inside his chest. He was just waiting for the message to come through, saying that Eliott was just kidding, that he didn’t like Lucas that way and he never would.

Only it never came. Instead, Eliott had simply responded with an emoji.

🥰

Lucas’s pasta was forgotten about after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They cute. Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Update: if you can’t see the last emoji, it’s the smiley with hearts around it. ☺️


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this was only mean to be a one shot, but, me being me, I ended up writing a second part AND I also have a third part planned. I don’t know if this is a good thing, but I’ve really enjoyed writing this so far. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy. ☺️

Lucas had just finished getting changed when he heard someone knock on the front door. He quickly checked himself over one last time in the full length mirror in Mika’s room before heading over to open the door.

He and Eliott were going on a date. Officially. And Lucas was so damn excited and nervous for it. He didn’t want to mess anything up. He really, really liked Eliott.

He had had the full roam of the flat share to get ready in, seeing as Mika and Lisa were both at work, meaning he could take as long as he wanted and he could stand debating what to wear for half an hour to an hour and no one could complain. Also, Mika couldn’t judge him on what clothes he was wearing.

He eventually had chosen a simple navy blue jumper, which many people had complimented on before, saying that it suited him really well. Seeing as he wanted to make a good impression, he thought it was the best option. He had simply paired it with some blue jeans and his cleanest pair of trainers, as he was making an effort. His hair would not cooperate with him at all, but he thought it would be okay as it was. Eliott had seen him with messier hair before, so it wouldn’t be the end of the world.

All in all, he was happy with his outfit.

He reached the door, taking in a deep breath to attempt to calm his nerves a bit, before opening the door to the sight of Eliott, who looked like a goddamn supermodel.

Eliott was stood, his hair perfectly messy as always, wearing a thin, green turtleneck jumper, a simple black jacket, black jeans and some doc martens. Lucas immediately wanted to change after seeing him. He definitely did not look as good as Eliott did.

Eliott smiled when he saw Lucas, his hands in his jeans pockets, appearing a bit nervous. Lucas couldn’t believe that he seemed nervous about the two of them going on a date. He wasn’t anybody special.

“Hi.” Eliott spoke, his voice quiet and soft, making Lucas melt at how adorable he was being.

“Hi.” Lucas responded, a smile growing on his face. He couldn’t help it. Eliott was standing right in front of him. He had to be dreaming. This would never happen for real.

“So... you ready to go?” Eliott questioned shyly, taking one of his hands out of his pocket to point his thumb in the direction of the corridor.

“Uhh, yeah.” Lucas nodded. “Just need to grab a jacket. I’ll be a sec.”

“Okay.” 

Lucas turned around, leaving the door open, and quickly headed into his room to (quickly) pick out a jacket. He didn’t have many, but he wanted one that went with what he was wearing and he didn’t have too long to pick.

After quickly glancing over them all, pulling a few to see which they were, he eventually chose the black bomber jacket, quickly putting it on and grabbing his keys off of his cabinet before heading back to Eliott, who was now standing in the doorway of the flat share.

His head looked over at Lucas once he noticed his presence, the smile returning to his face as he saw him. “Ready now?” He asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

Lucas smiled, walking over to him, standing directly in front of him and looking up at him. “I guess so.”

Eliott chuckled, turning around and heading into the corridor with Lucas following behind him and making sure the door was locked, before the two of them headed towards the stairs.

“So where is this place you think I’ll love then?” Lucas asked, falling into step with Eliott as they met the top of the stairs.

“Ah. It’s a surprise. You’ll have to wait and see.” Eliott responded, quickly winking at Lucas. Lucas couldn’t help the hint of a blush that appeared at that.

The two of them walked side by side, occasionally brushing hands and bumping into each other slightly, talking and laughing the whole time. Things were nice. Very nice, in fact.

Lucas had let Eliott lead the way, seeing as he had no idea where they were going, and they ended up going to a part of the city that Lucas had never been to before. It still looked like the Paris he knew and saw everyday, but it had a slightly different feel to it. He didn’t know how to describe it.

They eventually stopped in the middle of the pavement, Eliott turning to face the restaurant on the other side of the road. Lucas turned and stood next to him, reading the signs outside.

An Italian. Lucas’s favourite.

Yes, he was french and loved french cuisine, but he was a big sucker for pasta and pizza, and even lasagne. Eliott clearly knew this seeing as Lucas always went on about it, maybe to the extent where it was even boring to hear about.

“So,” Eliott began, turning to look at Lucas. “What’d you think?”

Lucas turned his head to look up at Eliott, a small smile growing on his face. “It’s perfect.” A smile grew on Eliott’s face in response. “I can’t wait to eat a huge bowl of pasta.” Lucas rubbed his hands together in excitement.

Eliott chuckled. “Well, lets go then.” He grabbed Lucas’s hand, quickly checking to make sure no cars were coming down the road, before crossing. He didn’t let go of his hand until they reached the door, and he only let go to hold the door open for Lucas to walk through.

The two of them were immediately greeted by a very friendly server, who took them to a table in the corner, away from everyone else. They quickly ordered some drinks, before looking over at the menu to decide what to have.

Lucas was obviously going to go for pasta. It’s his favourite. It’s only right.

As he was looking down at the different pasta options, he felt a tiny nudge on his shin, making him look up at Eliott, confused.

“You’re famous.” He teased, cocking his head slightly to a table a few rows down, who were glancing over at them. Lucas chuckled, quickly holding his hand up to say hi, before turning back to Eliott.

“I’m not though.” He shrugged, brushing it off as if it was nothing.

Eliott shrugged one shoulder. “That’s cute. But you are.” He continued to tease, laughing once he saw Lucas’s face.

“You are annoying. Why did I agree to this?” 

“Because you think I’m cute.” Eliott spoke all confident and cocky, smiling as the blush rose on Lucas’s cheeks.

“Maybe.” He responded casually, looking back down at the menu in front of him and trying not to freak out. He may not survive this date if Eliott continued like that.

And luckily, Lucas did survive.

The date was perfect. The two of them kept teasing each other and laughing, just like they always did and had done for months now. It felt more real to Lucas to actually do it in real life. He couldn’t believe that it had happened.

Eliott had walked Lucas home, even insisting on walking him upstairs as well. Lucas wasn’t going to complain about spending more time with Eliott. He just didn’t want this to end.

“You know, you should definitely be in one of mine and Baz’s tik tok’s.” Lucas said, walking up the last few stairs and beginning to walk down the corridor to the flat share door.

Eliott shook his head, chuckling. “No. I would never.” Lucas turned around, his mouth slightly open in offence. “I don’t wanna be roped into some idiotic thing you two would do.”

Lucas nodded. “Fair enough.” He turned around, continuing the short walk. “But if it’s tame, you would?”

“I’d have to think about it. Maybe get something in exchange.” 

Lucas lightly hit Eliott in the chest, making him laugh, just as they approached the door. Lucas turned around to face Eliott.

“I guess this is it.” He spoke, trying to not sound too disappointed, but clearly failing as Eliott stepped closer to him, raising Lucas’s head with his hand under his chin so he was looking directly at him.

“Hmm... but we can always do it again.”

Lucas smiled, the warm feeling he had felt inside the whole time growing more and more, especially as Eliott didn’t move and all Lucas could see, hear, feel, smell was Eliott. “I’d like that.” His voice was much more quieter now, not trusting his voice enough to speak properly.

“I would too.” Eliott responded, his voice just as quiet.

The two of them continued staring at each other for a few moments, neither of them moving, just enjoying each other’s company and the close proximity of each other. Eventually, Eliott slowly leaned down, kissing Lucas softly on the cheek, lingering for a few seconds.

As he pulled away, he whispered, “You’re adorable”, before moving away and walking down the corridor backwards smoothly, neither of them looking away from each other. As soon as Eliott met the stairs, their gaze was broke and Lucas stood there, breathing in deeply to try and calm his rapidly beating heart.

After standing there for a few moments, taking in everything that had happened over the past few hours, Lucas smiled and went to open the door. But the door hit something before opening fully and Lucas immediately knew what that was about.

“Mika, move.” Lucas spoke, now annoyed that Mika had stood behind the door listening to everything.

“Fine, kitten.” Mika responded, coming into sight in the corridor from behind the door. “But, you are smitten.” He quickly pinched Lucas’s cheeks, before running down the corridor into the living room.

Lucas tried to be annoyed at that, but he was right. He was smitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third part coming within the next few days!!
> 
> They still cute.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part!
> 
> This was going to be posted yesterday, but the drama in the fandom made me not want to write. Hopefully, this will help everything forget everything and make people smile, even if it’s just a little.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Right! We are gonna do this now!” Basile shouted, grabbing the phone out of Lucas’s hands and going to prop it up on the fence next to the basketball area of the park. He turned around after successfully getting it to balance. “And if you two mess up again, you’re cut.” He pointed at Arthur and Yann, who had messed up essentially every time they had practised.

“I’m fine with that. I hate this dance.” Arthur responded, shrugging his shoulders.

“It’s easy.” Lucas said, moving in front of the other two to stand next to Basile. Seeing as them two could actually do the dance, they thought it would be better to be front and centre.

“It may be to you two, you tik tok stars.” Yann teased, waiting for the music to begin.

The four of them had decided to do the “blinding lights” dance, one of the easiest dances Lucas thinks is on the app. It had taken Lucas and Basile over two weeks to finally persuade Arthur and Yann to do it with them, and they finally hit gold. They weren’t over the moon with doing it, seeing as they try their hardest to not do dance tik tok’s, but Lucas and Basile always win when it comes to these things.

The music started up and the four of them ran into shot in their positions and started bouncing up and down in time to the music (even though Arthur was always out of time and Basile was always furious about it). 

As they were halfway through, about to do the swim-type move, Lucas spotted Eliott in his peripheral vision walking over to the fence. He tried to contain himself and focus on the dance, but it was hard to when all he wanted to do was run over and hug him.

The two of them had been dating for a week now. It had been one whole week since their date. Lucas had never been happier.

They spent many times after school together, which Basile had not been too happy about as he wanted to film tik tok’s, but they still managed to get the same content out as before. They had also tried to coax Eliott into one, but he quickly ran into the bathroom and hid there until they agreed they wouldn’t anymore.

Lucas knew he would be able to persuade him one day. He was sure of it.

Until that day, Lucas was continuing to film tik tok’s with Basile, most of which Eliott was standing or sitting nearby watching. He always applauded them and praised them. Truly their biggest fan.

And Lucas couldn’t help but run over to Eliott as soon as the dance had finished, not caring that it was most likely caught on camera him running away. He just wanted to see Eliott. It had almost been half a day since they saw each other. He missed him.

Lucas ran into Eliott’s arms, throwing his own arms around Eliott’s neck, whilst Eliott held on tightly around his waist.

“Hi.” Eliott whispered into Lucas’s ear from where his head was resting on his shoulders.

“Hi.” Lucas whispered back, tucking his head into the crook of Eliott’s neck, immediately feeling warm and cosy.

“You missed me?” Eliott teased back, making Lucas lean back a bit to look at him, a pout on his face in annoyance. Eliott couldn’t hold back his chuckle.

“And you’re tryna tell me you didn’t miss me?” Lucas raised his eyebrows.

“Nope.” Eliott cocked his head slightly, bending his head down a bit closer to Lucas’s. “I definitely did miss you.”

Lucas smiled, feeling a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Eliott smiled back, still holding Lucas close to him.

The two of them were in their own little bubble, until his friends decided to be the idiots they are and ruin their small moment.

“Lucas! We need to refilm!” Basile shouted, causing the two boys to separate a little and turn to look at Basile. “Arthur cocked up the dance, _yet again_ , so we’re doing it without him!”

“And thank the lord for that!” Arthur shouted in response, throwing his hands up in the air, happy that he doesn’t need to go through the hell of a dance again.

“Fine.” Lucas responded, pulling away from Eliott and walking back over to the boys. 

As the three of them waited for the music to start again, Lucas couldn’t help but feel some sort of happy feeling at seeing Eliott and Arthur watching and talking from the side. Just seeing his friends get along with Eliott makes him feel happy. 

If only they understood when not to interrupt a moment, like just then.

The music started back up, with the three of them successfully getting through the dance two more times, before Basile got excited and swore that they had “the one”. Now that that was over with, they could chill for a bit, which all of them needed after enduring Basile’s need for perfection.

All five of them sat in the park for a while, before Basile got excited over how well the new video was doing and decided to go get some drinks to celebrate, pulling Arthur up with him.

“Ok, Baz,” Arthur began, as he was halfway to standing. “Why do you think I’d wanna come with you? You’d just make me buy everything.”

“I have money today!” Basile protested once Arthur had finally stood up. “Plus you pick out the best stuff so come on!” He began walking away, not even looking back to see if Arthur was following.

“He needs an off button some times.” Arthur mumbled, eventually giving in and following him.

“Oh, hell no. I ain’t being a third wheel to you two.” Yann groaned, standing up and jogging after Arthur to catch up.

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows, turning to look at Eliott. “We’re not that unbearable... are we?” He asked, making Eliott chuckle slightly.

“I have no idea.” Eliott responded, shuffling a tiny bit more closer to Lucas and shrugging his shoulders. “Doesn’t matter if we are, though.”

Lucas hummed, not once looking away from Eliott.

“Can’t help if you’re cute.” Eliott spoke, leaning closer towards Lucas. 

Lucas shook his head, a soft, yet teasing, smile growing on his face. “It’s just how I am.”

Eliott chuckled. “Bit big headed there.” Eliott raised his eyebrows, teasingly, making Lucas shrug his shoulders.

“You like it though.”

“Maybe I do...” Eliott trailed off, leaning closer to Lucas, making Lucas realise what was about to happen.

They’ve been dating for a week and hadn’t had their first kiss yet. There had been moments when they were close, but they had always been interrupted by one of their friends or by Mika. Seeing as they were alone and no one could interrupt them, it seems like the perfect time.

Eliott leaned in even closer, making Lucas’s breath hitch. This was actually going to happen. And it did a split second later.

It all happened really fast. One second Lucas could feel Eliott’s breath on his face, the next their lips were pressed together. 

It wasn’t a long kiss; only a short press of lips. But it had sent tingles all over Lucas’s body and had made him feel all warm and cosy. How they had gone a week without kissing was confusing. Lucas wanted to do it forever.

And it seemed like Eliott did too, as he leaned in again, pressing their lips together for longer this time. 

When they parted, they stayed close to each other, smiles on both of their faces. Lucas had never been happier. 

All of this from just one tik tok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last sentence is a bit cringe, but I kinda think it’s perfect for this. I dunno. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this short little fic, which was originally just a one shot.
> 
> Hopefully I’ll be back soon with another one shot or fic. Until then. 😉


End file.
